


"Touch yourself for me" - Prompted One Shot (Geraskier)

by Silviiarts



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Drabble, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gentle Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Lemon, M/M, Masturbating together, Masturbation, No penetration, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweet, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Wholesome, cute fucking, cute sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviiarts/pseuds/Silviiarts
Summary: Pretty much porn without plot.Geralt is a little too nervous havin sex with Jaskier for the first time, so the bard finds a perfect solution to have some quick fun.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	"Touch yourself for me" - Prompted One Shot (Geraskier)

One of the many reasons why Geralt hadn't confessed his desires, his _needs_ , to Jaskier earlier was that he was too inexperienced.

Sure, he had fucked a prostitute or two in some of the villages they passed, although less frequently since the bard came along.

But Jaskier was a master of all arts, including the art of love making.

It was him who had pulled the witcher into a kiss, slow and sweet at first, then passionste and tempting.

It was him who had spread Geralt's legs properly, when kneeling down, for him to climb on and start grinding.

All Geralt knew how to do was follow. He didn't want to ruin such a wonderful moment with his inexperience.

Nonetheless, Jaskier wasn't a witcher, and he often forgot that. The bard actually knew how to read others, specially him, the man he had always been in love with.

"Are you nervous, Geralt?"

"... Hm."

"Want me to slow down?"

When it came to feelings, Jaskier knew a lot of things, and Geralt close to none.

Without a word spoken by the witcher, his lover knew that he wasn't ready to take a step further.

Jaskier couldn't smell it like Geralt could, but he could feel the other's tension, his fear of disappointing.

Although his huge erection said otherwise about his willingness.

Then, the bard came up with the perfect solution.

"Touch yourself for me." He commanded gently, purring through a smirk.

Geralt felt a shiver run through his body. He _did_ like that side of his little songbird.

Without even giving disobedience a thought, the tamed witcher leant back and started rubbing his cock under Jaskier's very attentive, very pleased stare.

"You're doing good, wolf," he praised his lover, recieving a shakey hum in response.

Jaskier couldn't take his eyes off Geralt's dick, his new toy, awfully long and thick in his lover's hand as it was pumped in front of him.

The bard started to masturbate too, just less openly. He had asked Geralt to be watched, not to watch.

His hands ran up and down the inner side of Geralt's thighs, lightly teasing the skin and making it harder for his legs not to twitch the closer he got to his climax.

"Gods... Jaskier..."

Geralt begged Jaskier with a gaze, golden and blurry with lust, through lidded eyes. He begged for reassurement, for his permission to stop such an entertaining show and let himself release.

Jaskier looked back into the witcher's eyes and leant in, very slowly, just to lap at the beads that managed to escape from the witcher's tip.

"Good boy," he breathed, pressing a kiss to the side of his cock before pulling away. "Now, cum."

And so did Geralt, finally letting his tense shoulders slump and his throat emit a soft, pleasured groan.

Jaskier had come too, with a louder moan and thrill still pounding through his veins.

He wiped his own cum on the sheets very carefully, a little disgusted at the sticky feeling on the palm of his hands, keeping him from doing anything.

"Ah, what a lovely sight~" The bard was quick to comment afterwards, as he wiped his lover's stomach and thighs clean of the cum that coated it, before laying on him.

Geralt's mind was still a little hazy after the orgasm, but he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his lover's waist, welcoming him onto his chest.

His eyes focused on his little lark's smirk. He was no fragile bird, and he loved it.

With the same strength that he had commanded the witcher earlier, he stole a kiss from his lips and chuckled afterwards.

"That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Hm."

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by @/venusedge-art on Tumblr!


End file.
